A Priest's Heart
by ashangel101010
Summary: Ryou Bakura gets sent back to Ancient Egypt and it's there that he meets Seth  Set  Seto Kaiba's past life.
1. Chapter 1

A Priest's Heart Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Seth (Seto Kaiba Priest Version) - This Sun Hasn't Set by Frou Frou, Sleeping Sun by Nightwish

Ryou Bakura (Hikari Bakura) – Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, 30 Minutes by Tatu

Main Themes- I Got Mad (Russian Techno) by Tatu, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

This day hasn't bided well for Ryou, who was forced into the Ancient Egypt era along with Yami Bakura. Ryou can speak the language fluently, thanks to his father, but can only read at a below average level. The irony in this is his father can read the language but is poor when speaking it, it also seem to work for Amane this way too. His beautiful older sister who taught him how to cook, sew, sing, and dance is now ashes in the wind. It's been that way since he was fourteen, it wasn't until fifteen when he lost his father to an excavation cave-in. The last of his family was gone; he was all that was left of the Bakura clan other than Yami Bakura, but he didn't technically count. Yet he had to "thank" Yami Bakura for forcing him to trek through blistering sun and in this barren desert. He was currently using his light blue jacket as a shield from the sun's rays, but it didn't solve his thirst for water.

To Ryou's serendipity he sees a merchant with a horse and hopefully water, Ryou asked the merchant to stop. The merchant stopped and Ryou asked for some water, luckily the merchant has been having a good day and shared his water with Ryou. The merchant notices Ryou's attire in his mind he believes Ryou is royalty and he could make a fortune of the clothing, he decides to offer Ryou a stola. A stola is traditional Roman female attire; it is a long pleated dress worn over a tunic, with sleeves. Ryou's stola is moonlit white without sleeves, but the merchant gave Ryou phaecasium. Phaecasium are shoes worn by eastern priest in Rome, the shoes are below the knees and seems to have horizontal straps around the legs. Ryou's phaecasium are black and very comforting for Ryou's sore feet, another addition to his stola is a white cape that reaches his waist and pinned by a silver emblem. Ryou used a bit of black thread to tie his hair into a low ponytail, his new attire made him resemble a Moon goddess.

Ryou asked the merchant directions for the nearest city, the merchant told him just walk straight ahead for another twenty minutes and he should be there. Ryou thanked the merchant and followed his directions. Ryou walked for the next twenty minutes experiencing a sea of flashbacks.

Village people being slaughtered for soul collecting and the Millennium items.

A boy with grey hair and lavender eyes watches as his thief village perishes.

A man with long grey hair grabs a golden eye and fuses it to his eye.

The little boy watches as his people get seal with the Millennium Ring.

Fire reached as high as the sky and touched the village of clay and straw.

The little boy hides in a secret cavern and rocks back and forth, before falling to sleep.

The little boy's surname is Bakura, the future Thief King Bakura.

Ryou blinked after every flashback, he gives a small whimper when a wave of emotions hit him. Anger, fear, greed, sadness, and hatred seem to burn Ryou from the inside; he screams to the sky and falls to his knees clutching his head.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" He clutches his head and screams even harder. Then he felt lightness to the dark and just like that the pain stops, like it was never really there. Ryou blinked again and brushed some sand off his stola and continued to walk, thinking about the events that occurred. Ryou continues to walk through the desert, in five minutes he soon sees a city on the horizon. The city was made of clay and straw houses, with the sun gleaming off something shiny. It could be the palace or a temple?

Ryou continue to walk towards the city and in five minutes he is already down a street, most of the people stopped and whispered about him.

"Is that a priest?"

"Maybe it is a Goddess or a princess from a foreign land?"

"What a beautiful young woman!"

Ryou is blushing from their complaints and whispers, but then a filthy little boy with a parcel in his hand hid behind Ryou. This boy is covered in dust from head to toe; he looked so skinny especially in his tattered clothes, Ryou could see his ribs. Ryou sees two guards heading towards him; they are ripped from head to toe and looked well fed.

"Hey Thief come out from behind the woman." Commanded one of the guards, the little boy is shaking right behind Ryou. Ryou believes this is wrong, why should a starving child be punishing for trying to get food and survive? Why can't these burly guards realize that the Pharaoh is just using them, just like his people? Whoa where those thoughts or emotion did came from? It must have been from Bakura's side of their mind.

"This child is innocent and starving, and shouldn't you be catching real thieves?" Asked Ryou, he'll have to thank Anzu (Tea) for giving him lessons on lecturing.

"Just hand over the little thief in the name of the Pharaoh!" Demanded the other guard, he is wielding a whip and Ryou refused to back down. Ryou is afraid, but something or someone is telling him not to back down.

"Never your beloved Pharaoh should be helping children like this one, not celebrating his reign!" Retorted Ryou, he didn't even recognize the words he just said and followed his instincts.

"How dare you insult the Pharaoh, you two will come with me!" Ordered the first guard, he stepped closer to Ryou and the boy, Ryou grabs a handful of sand from the ground and throws it in the guards' eyes.

"Run now and never come back here!" Ordered Ryou to the boy, the boy thanked him and ran away. Ryou stood his ground and knows full well that the guards are going to tackle him to the ground; he knows full well he has no chance of taking them down. The guards regain their vision, Ryou is instantly tackled to the ground and his hands are bonded together by rope. The guards pulled Ryou up and yank the rope to force him to walk.

"Since you talked badly about the beloved Pharaoh, you will get to be judge by him!" Stated one of the guards, they continue to pull Ryou roughly while they walked. Ryou kept his eyes to the ground and didn't say anything, though the guards kept calling him a "witch" Ryou ignored them. Ryou spotted something sharp and shiny on the ground; he pretended to trip and he was able to grab the sharp object, he hid the sharp object in his balled up fist. The guards didn't notice and pulled Ryou to walk again, he continues to walk with the guards. Ryou sees the magnificent palace made of limestone and hieroglyphics, there are guards stationed all around the palace.

The guards force him up the steps, without them looking Ryou begins sawing the ropes. They entered into a magnificent palace meeting room, Ryou paled when he recognized four out of eight people. He knows Yami Yugi, Yugi's grandfather, Ishizu, and he gulps when he saw Seto Kaiba. They are all tanned and dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing; Ryou secretly prayed that Yami Yugi will recognize him.

"Bow before the Pharaoh, traitorous liar!" Snarled the guard, he forced Ryou to bow.

"You may force me to bow, but I'll never worship him!" Retorted Ryou, his eyes seemed so cold compared to Seto's.

"Why you-" The guard is interrupted by Yugi shooing the guards away, Ryou took his eyes off the ground to glance at Seto. They lock eyes with each other, but Ryou looks away like he is afraid.

"Ishizu is Ryou part of the future?" Asked Atemu, he looked at the pale youth with curiosity.

"The future is hazy, but I can see he plays a very important to role." Replied Ishizu, Ryou wished that Seto would stop looking at him with an intense gaze.

"What is your name?" Inquired Seth, he asked in a gentle manner. Ryou blushed madly and tries to think of a name. He could call himself Selene, which is a Moon goddess in Greek mythology, but he has no idea if the Egyptians are on friendly terms with the Greeks. He knows that using his real name, could cause a time paradox. He doesn't remember any common Egyptian names, or any names that won't insult them.

"M-My name is Sin Nuit, are you going to kill me now?" Asked Ryou, he was so nervous that he stuttered in the beginning. Seth's look considerably softens at Ryou's fear of death. The ropes are already weak enough for Ryou to break out of them, but know it's not the right time.

"No what makes you think so, Sin?" Asked Seto, he acts so kind towards Ryou that Ryou blushes even more.

"Well I insulted your Pharaoh and helped a thief escape, but that one was because he is so little and needed food. Aren't you Seto Kaiba?" Asked Ryou, Seto had a very puzzled look.

"I do not know of this Seto Kaiba which you speak of, I am High Priest Seth." Replied Seth, Ryou wanted to ask more questions but Seth walks right up to him. Seth cups Ryou's face and peers at him; Ryou turns a brighter shade of red.

"Pharaoh he is not from the Shadow Realms or an associate of it, he is just a beautiful mortal." Stated Seth to Atemu, Ryou looks behind the Pharaoh's throne. He sees a man clad in black wielding a dagger, aiming for Seth. Ryou rips out of the rope bindings and grabs Seth's wrists; he switches their position and hugs Seth tightly. He could feel something cold and slick penetrate his back; Ryou looks up at Seth's face and sees his shocked expression before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Priest's Heart Chapter Two

Suggested Themes:

Ryou (Sin Nuit) – Aerith's (Aeris's) Theme from Final Fantasy VII, The Promise of the World from Howl's Moving Castle

Seth (Seto Kaiba Priest Version) – The Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup, Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra

Main Theme- Under the Milky Way by the Church, Bittersweet by Within Temptation

Ryou is in a dream, no a nightmare to be exact. In this nightmare he sees his older sister Amane, who is six years older than him; push him out of the way of a bus without a driver. Ryou sees the bus slam into Amane; she is smiling because her little brother is safe, but her brother has a look of complete horror. Blood is splattered across Ryou's face as the bus rips her back in two. Ryou wakes up panting with thin layer of sweat; he sees that Seth is holding his hand. Seth is holding his hand like a concerned lover. Ryou turns a deep shade of red and Seth checks Ryou's temperature with the back of his hand.

"Why are you blushing?" Asked Seth, he is smirking while checking Ryou's temperature.

"You're checking my temperature, Seto would never do this." Replied Ryou, he dearly hopes that he is still in the nightmare.

"Who the Anubis is this Seto, did he harm you?" Asked Seth, there is a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well no, but what happened and why is my back bandaged up?" Asked Ryou, he has more questions than answers.

"You do not remember? You protected me from an assassination attempt and fainted from the poison in the dagger." Replied Seth, he smiles and pets Ryou's hair.

"Oh I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, maybe I should leave now." Said Ryou, he lifts the cover off and finds that he is completely naked. Ryou blushes even harder and puts the cover back on himself.

"Why am I naked?" Asked Ryou, he wraps the cover around himself like a protective cocoon.

"You were having a fever and to lower your fever, I took off your clothes." Said Seth, with a smirk and pats Ryou's head.

"Am I in trouble?" Asked Ryou, he felt like he was in a parallel universe.

"No you are not, but the Pharaoh is curious about you and so am I." Replied Seth, he goes and picks up a pair of neatly folded clothes.

"Excuse me, but these aren't my clothes. What happen to my clothes?" Asked Ryou, the clothes felt like silk and he sees that his shoes are in the pile.

"You're clothes are stained red, in about a few days you will get your clothes back. Unfortunately the royal seamstress presumed you are a young woman and made you female clothes. I hope you do not mind." Replied Seth, he handed some jewelry to Ryou.

"I don't mind, but could you please close your eyes or turn around. I don't really like it when someone is watching me change." Said Ryou, and much to Ryou's surprise Seto leaves the room.

"I'll be waiting for you." Said Seth, he is standing right outside the doorway. Ryou starts putting on the loincloth, hoping it's a form of underwear, he then puts on a strapless white linen dress. He then puts a sash on locked in place by a lapis-lazuli silver pendant, he puts on his shoes. Ryou is confused with the jewelry, particularly on how to put it on.

"Seth could you please help me with putting on the jewelry, I don't know how?" Asked Ryou, he blushed from the embarrassment of not knowing how to put on jewelry. Seth immediately came; he gazed at Ryou's fully-clothed body.

"I won't mind helping you, but you have to something for me." Replied Seth, he puts silver arm-bands design to resemble miniature angel wings there is a lapis-lazuli stone in the center on each arm. He then puts a silver necklace-band that looks like several bracelets; he puts a silver wrist-band with a lapis-lazuli center stone on his right wrist.

"What do I have to do?" Asked Ryou, he hopes it's not something embarrassing.

"Pose as my date and beloved." Replied Seth and he then smiles when Ryou blushes.

"Okay but why me, couldn't you just get some pretty woman to be yours?" Asked Ryou, he knows with Seth's looks he could get anyone.

"Women do not interest me, you do." Replied Seth, he slips silver ring with a small circular lapis-lazuli stone in the center on Ryou's right index finger. Ryou could see an inscription on the bottom of the ring, but he can't read the hieroglyphics.

"Seth what does the ring inscription read?" Asked Ryou, he freed his hair from its band. His snow-white hair reaches to his waist, Seth watches as Ryou brushes it neat with his fingers.

"I cannot tell you, well not yet." Replied Seth and he then smirks at Ryou.

"So when am I going to pose as your date?" Asked Ryou, he plays with his sash while talking.

"The royal coronation is about to start in a few minutes. Follow me." Ordered Seth, he offered his arm to Ryou and Ryou takes it. Seth takes them down a hall full of gold and symbols of various Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, two guards push open the door for Seth and Ryou. The throne room is filled with people talking laughing; Ryou can see the Yami Yugi sitting on his throne looking entertained. Ryou sees a table of food and asks Seth to let go of him and grab a plate of food, Seth says yes and Ryou rushes over to the table of delicious foods. Ryou grabs a bowl of Mulukhiyya, a popular green soup made from finely chopped jute leaves, and Mahshi Waraq 'Enab, grape leaves stuffed with a rice mixture that can be made with sautéed ground beef.

Ryou didn't feel like eating with people, so he went outside and perched himself on the ledge of the balcony. He could hear the speech for the "glorious" Pharaoh, what a bore to Ryou. He really hopes the Pharaoh will leave him alone and die.

"Where did that come from?" Thought Ryou, he never felt so much enmity for a person. He presumes that it is from his Yami side, Bakura, for some unknown reason Ryou couldn't bear to hate him. He stole two years of his life, made him the villain of the school, and ruined every opportunity to make friends. He still couldn't hate him, in a messed-up way he cares for him. Ryou finishes his food alone, while looking at the crescent moon. To some people the moon is beautiful when full, but to Ryou he likes it as a crescent. Ryou leans on the edge of the balcony, he then feels someone touching his shoulder.

"So there you are I have been looking for you."Said Seth, he is only a few inches from Ryou's face.

"Well speeches tend to bore me and so do party, besides its so beautiful outside." Said Ryou, and he then looks directly in Seth's blue eyes.

"Since we were not able to dance inside, why not outside?" Asked Seth, he offered his hand to Ryou and Ryou gladly takes it. Both Ryou and Seth are in waltzing position, with Seth leading. It was after a minute that Ryou began to sing a few lyrics from "Dark Waltz" by Haley Westenra.

"We are the lucky ones.

We shine like a thousand suns when all the colors run together.

I'll keep you company in one glorious harmony, waltzing with destiny forever.

Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon shining so bright.

Turning me into the light."

Seth twirled Ryou after the song ended and Ryou blushes furiously. Ryou isn't a bad singer, on the contrary he is the best soprano in his school, and he just feels so embarrassed when doing it. Seth grabs Ryou's face and makes him look directly into his eyes, they both started to inch towards each other. Only an inch away, and then a loud BANG interrupt them.


	3. Chapter 3

A Priest's Heart Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Ryou- Go the Distance from Hercules, Bittersweet by Within Temptation

Thief King Bakura- This is How You Remind Me by Nickleback, I'll make a Man out of You from Mulan

Main Theme- Message of Regret by Rin Kagamine, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from Phantom of the Opera

Ryou ran inside with Seth, not knowing the pandemonium that is about to ensue. Ryou can see a sarcophagus lying on the floor and Bakura with a bag of treasures, his heart stopped when he saw Bakura. Ryou could imagine the torture that Bakura will put him through, he really wanted to run away and forget everything. Bakura's lilac eyes gazed at Ryou standing next to Seth; he looked positively numb and vulnerable as usual. Bakura could sense Ryou thinking of him and the tantalizing desire of retribution, he loves that some of his wickedness rubbed off on naïve Ryou. He did something that surprised everyone in the room; he threw a sheaved dagger at Ryou who caught it.

"Sin I know what you want to do, go ahead no one is stopping you!" Said Bakura, he saw the coldness in Ryou's mocha-colored eyes.

"I'm very tempted to kill you, but I won't abandon you." Said Ryou, there was no emotion in his voice and he threw the dagger back at Bakura. Bakura smiled a wicked one, the kind where you know he secretly won and is plotting something.

"How about you be a good Hikari and come over here." Commanded Bakura, he hoped that his Hikari is meek enough to come over. Unfortunately for him he stood his ground with a puzzled Seth, he is gripping Seth's left hand with his right.

"Fine do it the hard way." Muttered Bakura, he ordered his caped minions to summon monsters to distract the Pharaoh's Royal Court. Seth tried using a sealing tablet in hopes to seal away Bakura's demons, but it was far too small. People were fleeing out of the palace, but Ryou decided to stay with Seth.

"Ryou get out of here!" Commanded Seth, he was under enough stress and Ryou staying in a palace full of dangers didn't help.

"No I won't leave you here!" Said Ryou, he witness as Seth being blasted to the other side of the room by a winged-serpentine monster.

"I'm glad you decided to stick around my Hikari." Said Bakura, he hits Ryou on the back of the head. He scoops up the unconscious Ryou and puts him on the back of the horse; he smirks at Seth's futile attempts to battle the monster before leaving.

Ryou woke up on a bale of hay in a room lit by a single candle; he notices that his outfit got replaced by tight black linen shorts that covered his ivory thighs; his jewelry except the ring is gone. He finds some string to put his hair in a low ponytail, leaving some hair to crop his face; he also puts on his shoes from last night that was near his makeshift bed. The room has limestone walls and ceilings, but with dirt for floors. There was no door to the room giving Ryou a chance to escape, but when he left the room the traps activated.

Ryou went right down a hallway, but halted to a stop when he sees a gigantic hole in the middle of the floor. There was no rope hanging from the ceiling or a gigantic spring from the movies, only walls and a dagger lying about. If he ran it there was no way he could make it, so Ryou came up with another idea. He grabbed the dagger and backs away from the hole, he then runs with all the speed he can muster and jumps. He was maybe an inch away from the other side; he plunges the dagger on to the ledge and pulls himself up. He grabs the dagger and continues to run.

About five minutes later he enters a room with a limestone bridge that was two squares long; underneath it is an endless abyss. Ryou looks around for anymore traps and sees none; he started to sprint across the bridge and suddenly large pendulum axes started swinging. They were actually cutting into the limestone, which means he better run faster. The bridge began to crumble under Ryou's feet, he was only halfway there! The axes were close enough to each other that he can bounce off, well only if he heightens his speed for each one. It took Ryou three times to be able to jump on top of the swinging axe; he then jumped at each pendulum. He was able to make it to the exit and collides into Bakura's rock hard body.

"It took you thirty minutes to finish everything, that's actually better than what I expected from you." Said Bakura, he helps Ryou to his feet.

"Why the Hell did you kidnap me! My life was just perfectly fine and then you just go and ruin it!" Yelled Ryou, he punches at Bakura's chest.

"You know it'll be another 1,000 years before you can even put a dent in me. Oh I think I made your life much better." Said Bakura, he then takes a bite of an onion in his hand.

"How the Hell are you going to make it better for me?" Asked Ryou, he brushes off some dust off of himself.

"Easy now that you're my apprentice, I can actually train you to be faster and stronger." Replied Bakura, he smirks at Ryou's bewildered expression.

"Since when did I agree to be your apprentice?" Asked Ryou, he was now officially furious with Bakura.

"Would you rather I leave you to die out in the desert or would you rather by my apprentice?" Asked Bakura, he knew that Ryou had an irrational fear of dying because of his older sister's tragic bus accident.

"Fine I'll be your apprentice only to save my life!" Replied Ryou, he didn't want to die even if it meant his sister could come back.

"Great you have a month to graduate, but in that month you must be able to complete that obstacle course less than ten minutes. Only then will I give you your final test to graduate into a full-fledged thief." Said Bakura, his lilac eyes bore into Ryou's chestnut eyes.

"So what am I going to do for the next month?" Asked Ryou, he could sense an onslaught of sarcasm from Bakura.

"Are you that stupid? I'll be teaching and training you for the next month." Replied Bakura, he handed Ryou a white Composite bow with a satchel of arrows.

"What am I going to do with this?" Asked Ryou, he again sensed another onslaught of venomous sarcasm coming.

"Did your Mother drop you when you were a baby? That will be your weapon to train with, and soon you'll be able to hit any target with that bow." Replied Bakura, he throws Ryou an apple.

"Get used to eating apples and loaves bread for breakfast." Said Bakura, he gives Ryou a piece of bread. Ryou knew that obeying Bakura was possibly the only way to go home, and maybe save Seth.


	4. Chapter 4

A Priest's Heart Chapter Four

Suggested Themes:

Ryou- Bring it On by Nick Cave, Kissing You by Des'ree

Seth- Every Breath You Take by the Police, 100 Years by Five for Fighting Years

Main Theme- Cantarella by Kaito and Hatsune Miku, Romeo and Juliet by the Killers

Today was finally the day; it was the day that Ryou has been training for the past month. Today he gets to graduate from apprentice to full-fledged thief; initially it wasn't Ryou's main goal in life. His main goal was to graduate high school and college, then get a job and hoped to never have anymore spirits try to ruin and control his life. Well he hit a little detour because Bakura decided he has other uses for him, more specifically a partner in crime or so he thought. He grew as tall as Bakura, mostly because of the exercise and eating more proteins in his diet. The only exercise Ryou got in the real world was running and that was about it, unless you count singing. Speaking of singing Ryou's singing has drastically changed; he couldn't sing soprano at all it dipped all the way down to baritone, it must have been from the major growth sprout he thought.

Ryou was doing the first part of his graduation test; it was the obstacle course that he was force to do every morning. Bakura said he had to complete the obstacle course in less than ten minutes, he felt confident enough to complete it in eight minutes. He sprinted to the large gaping hole and used it to build enough speed to jump over the hole to land on the other side. He just kept running until he spotted the first axe, and made an incredible leap to the top of the giant axe. He kept this going on to each axe and finally landed on the last axe; he then leapt off it and continues to run. He finally reaches the room where Bakura is eating an onion; he halts in front of Bakura. Bakura only got a chance to blink before his onion was stolen from him, he smirked.

"That took you seven minutes to complete very impressive." Complimented Bakura, he grabs another onion and munches into it.

"Well I did learn from the best, so what's going to be the second part? Rob the pharaoh's tomb, murder his guards, or burn the whole city?" Ryou suggested nonchalantly. He was as tall as Bakura now, maybe even as tall as Seto. His height wasn't the only thing that changed; his personality went under a drastic amount of change. He had a calm and calculating disposition especially in battle; he still held a veil of innocence only to study and fool his enemy. He wasn't a timid naive child he once was, granted he still was a bit clueless to seduction. He was now a master tactician with espionage roots, maybe it came from his Mother's side of the family? He wasn't afraid to be blunt or get himself hurt; it was part of the job as a master thief after all.

"My my Ryou you sure have changed from that skinny stupid kid to an actual man. I think you deserve a treat!" Bakura said and throws Ryou a robe. Ryou's physique also changed he gained muscles, but still had his lithe form. He had more arm and leg strength powerful enough to run for three hours or shoot an arrow to miles away. He developed abs are toned, but still had his milky white skin and hair. He puts on his robe and noted that it was heavy, but not back breaking.

"I thought I'm a full-fledged thief after the second part." Ryou said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. The robe was like Bakura, well as long as his. It was black with white lining it had a black hood and the inside was white. There was an eight pointed white star on the back of his robe, when in moonlight shined making him look like a moon god.

"Well aren't you impatient? This robe will help you with the second part tonight we will rob a tomb and you have to do your best to delay the people in our way." Bakura said with his violent eyes glowing in the candlelight. The only light they received down here was by candle or a weird illumination spell.

"So I'm your patsy?" Ryou asked in a not-so surprised tone.

"Think of it as being a helpful diversion." Bakura replied.

"Well I'm okay with that, so see you tonight." Ryou simply said and walked back to his room to rest. He can tell it was going to be a long and stressful night, maybe he'll get to see Seth and happily "distract" him.

Seth wasn't exactly in a good mood when Sin got kidnapped, his mood turned for the worse when the guards found his clothes but not his shoes in the desert with no Sin in it. He almost wanted to kill Mahado for his inability to find the Thief King Bakura and Sin, oh how he wanted to murder him. He must be doing vile things to that innocent soul, or worse forcing Sin to be his sex slave. It was a month later that he heard from one of the Bakura's spies he learned that Ryou and Bakura will be raiding Ahknemkhanen's tomb again. He informed the pharaoh of this, but wasn't allowed to go. It was tonight that Sin and Bakura will show up, both might be killed. Seth will be waiting in the shadows and save Sin from Bakura.

It was nightfall at Ahknemkhanen's tomb Ryou and Bakura could see guards all over the place, it was going to take a lot longer than Ryou expected. He thought he was going to be the one to distract the guards long enough for Bakura to get the treasures inside, but not the roles were switched. Ryou was now inside the tomb, while Bakura was distracting the guards with one of his weird duel monsters. Ryou heard footsteps right behind him and instantly drew out his bow and an arrow. He pulled it back and aimed at the enemy hidden in shadows.

"If you come out now I will not slay thee!" Ryou promised, and he always wanted to say something in Old English.

"You already have slain my heart with thy beauty or will you further torment me with your presence?" The shadowy figure asked.

"Show thy self man who speaks of honey promises that has not showed thy self or thee a coward?" Ryou asked. He knew they were somewhere in the BC era, and Old English didn't exist then.

"I am a lover of the Dead; especially fond of one that has been taken from me. His beauty made Goddesses envy and Gods lust for him, but he was taken from me by a heinous thief." He replied and moved close enough where his body show, but not his face.

"So 'tis I am your missing beloved? Ha what good jest ye make! Who are thee and why should I trust thee?" Ryou asked, not lowering his bow at all.

"Oh how ye changed ye used to be at my neck, but now ye as nearly as tall as me. I will refresh thy memory." He said and came out of the shadows; it reveled not other than the High Priest Seth.

"Oh dear Ra how I missed thee 'tis the sweetest sight I have ever seen!" Ryou said and hugged Seth in a tight embrace.

"Can we stop speaking like this and just kiss?" Seth asked as nicely as he could. He grabbed Ryou's chin and smashed their lips together, he tasted of honey while Ryou tasted like apples. They kept exchanging kisses for five minutes, before they stopped.

"How about I show thee more than just kisses in your room?" Ryou asked in his seductive voice. They shared a brief kiss before they both hurried to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

A Priest's Heart Chapter Six

Suggested Themes:

Ryou- Bada Bing Bada Bum by Passionata Spot, It Is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover

Seth- Paralyzed by Finger Eleven, Spice by Len Kagamine

Main Themes-To Be by Your Side by Nick Cave, Long Time Ago from Pan's Labyrinth

They almost didn't made it to Seth's room without wanting to make love anywhere that had surface, but decided the privacy would be best suited for their needs. Ryou laid his snowy body on top of the silky sheets on Seth's king-sized bed, he made sure to remove his shoes before lying on the bed. Ryou lifted his head up when he heard something fall to the floor, but was soon tackled back on the bed and kissed fiercely by Seth. Their tongues collided so hotly, each battling for dominance. In the end Seth won, and decided to reward Ryou by teasing his creamy white nipple with his hot tongue. Ryou moaned and tried to squirm out of his iron-clad grip, but it was no avail. So he took the teasing pleasure and enjoys it, but he was plotting on how to make Seth squirm.

Then Ryou felt something warm wrapped around his erection, and he saw it was Seth's hand. He turned a deep shade of red and Seth started suckling on his neck, he just couldn't complain or utter a word of protest. He felt his black shorts being pulled down and it exposed his naked bottom; Ryou gripped on Seth's robe.

"It's not fair I'm naked and you're not." Ryou said, but was silenced by Seth pressing three fingers to his mouth. Ryou sucked on them very slowly to purposely tease Seth for not taking of his outfit for him. Ryou read yaoi online and had a feeling what was about to happen next, and he felt three fingers slip inside his hole. He groaned from the sheer force of it and the pain, when he read yaoi it said nothing about it being this painful. He knew Seth was just preparing him for what was about to happen.

Finally Ryou got his wish and Seth stripped off his outfit, very slowly as to toy with him for being impatient. Ryou had a look of frustration and was almost tempted to rip off his clothes for himself, but he finally put the clothes on the floor and continued to ravish Ryou with kisses. Each kiss left a purple hickey it was mostly on is neck and hands. Ryou was fairly certain that Seth was marking him and that excited him. He could see that Seth had a very hard erection and it looked painful.

"I wasn't you inside me please!" Ryou begged. All he got were more kisses, and then he felt something large entering him. Blood was pooling around him, since he was a virgin at the time. Seth just thrust slowly to help Ryou adjust, but Ryou's moans made him quicken his pace. Since it was Ryou's first time he had come within a few hard thrust, and apparently so did Seth. They just held each other and went into a deep sleep.

Ryou woke up and sit up, though his sore ass was a problem. He looked around the room for Seth, but he wasn't there. He probably just went to work for the pharaoh, which would seem like something Seto would do. Ryou felt a sense of a dread from just thinking about Seto and how he would react to remembering all this. It gave Ryou a headache so he decided to take a bath. Ryou went to take bath and was about to turn the water on, when he saw it was all ready for him. The coolness of the Ryou helped with Ryou's sore ass, but not the headaches.

He thought about mostly Seto and how he would take the news that he had sex with his past self. It was then he remembered Seto was a master of denial and would simply tell him how stupid he was. He thought about the others reactions, and nearly giggled himself to near death. Tea would be chastising him, Yugi would stare in shock, Joey would try to kill Seto, and Tristan would join Joey. How strange his life would become if he told them, maybe moving far away would help.

Ryou dried himself and found clothes on top of the bed, probably from one of the servants he presumed. He looked around for his clothes from last night, but they were nowhere to be found so he wore the clothes on the bed. It didn't have a top at all and only a bottom. His bottom was a transparent silk skirt that reached his ankles, it showed off his legs quite nicely but not his private parts. Those were covered with a silver belt on top of the skirt it had a sapphire center to it. He put on a silver bracelet with a sapphire center to each of his wrist and put on a silver metal choker. He had to lift his hair up to put on the silver tiara with a sapphire embedded in the center. He put on his shoes form yesterday and opens the door.

There was a maid waiting for him and she took him to a garden with a little fountain. She told him that Seth would meet him here in a little while, so he waited. He wasn't alone though there was a woman there with long white hair that looked almost blue in a certain light, but she dressed like a peasant. She approached him and cupped his face, he tried to back away but something made him stay there. There was something different about her; she had a green circle glowing on her forehead.

"My name is Dartz and I'm speaking through this young woman. I will grant you a get power, but not without a cost." The woman spoke, and Ryou could feel dread creep up his soul.

"You will not have a choice, but it could be considered a great gift or a curse." The woman continues. She summoned a ball of light from her body and then implanted it in Ryou. Ryou stepped away from her and clutched his chest; he looked at the woman who smiled weirdly at him.

"Did I mention one of the costs is a piece of your soul and the other is an inability to die?" The woman said sweetly. All Ryou could remember was being carried to a bench in the middle of the garden and blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

A Priest's Heart Chapter Seven

Suggested Themes:

Ryou Bakura- Komm Susser Tod (Come Sweet Death) by Arianne, It Sucks to be me from Avenue Q

Seth/Seto Kaiba- Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt, My Skin by Natalie Merchant

Main Themes- The Highwayman by Loreena McKennit, From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars

Ryou buried his head further into the warmness, he could hear it chuckle lightly. He knew that stone benches aren't that warm or chuckle; he opened his eyes and looked up to see Seth. He was grinning at Ryou's shocked expression, and gave him a small peck on his right cheek. Ryou blushed at Seth's affectionate kiss, which earned him another kiss from Seth. After they exchanged a few, soft kisses it turned into more heated and brutal kisses. Seth heard the footsteps of guards coming and he distanced himself from Ryou.

"High Priest Seth the pharaoh is missing!" A guard shouted.

"What you incompetent idiots couldn't watch the pharaoh for more than five minutes!" Seth said harshly.

"We're sorry sir, butAkhenaden has summoned you and Sin to Royal Court." The same guard said.

"Fine just leave now or else." Seth ordered and the guard obeyed. Now Ryou could see another connection to Seto and Seth.

"We should get going." Ryou quietly said. They kissed each other one last time, and left to go to the royal court. They were in the private gardens at the time; it would take ten minutes of walking before they could get to the Royal Court. Ryou was thinking about everything from the beginning, he almost felt like his time with Seth is ending. The ring he remembered asking Seth what the inscription on the ring said.

"Seth what does the inscription on the ring mean?" Ryou asked. Seth smiled a small smile, though Ryou felt it was condescending.

"Give me the ring." Seth ordered. Ryou felt like he had said something rude and gave the ring to Seth. Seth grasped Ryou's hand and slipped the ring on his wedding finger; Ryou immediately blush.

"You belong solely to me and if anyone so much as tries to court you there will be problems." Seth said and he kissed Ryou's hand. Ryou started tearing up, he finally felt like he was truly loved that finally he'll have someone to stand by him forever! Ryou hugged Seth by his neck and was crying, but he saw a black ball of energy aimed for Seth. He switched their position, just like he did when the poisoned dagger was going to hit Seth, and took the full grunt of the blast. He screamed and vanished from thin air, while Seth watched in horror.

Ryou woke up on a flight of limestone stairs, and remembered everything that happened. He felt the last of Bakura vanished and began crying for Seth and Bakura. He couldn't stop crying and clutched at his chest, still feeling the pain from the blast by that shadow ball. He had all of Bakura's memories, including his demise. His Yami was gone forever never to return and his Seth has long been dead. He was alone again, no one to stand by him or protect him. The thought of suicide crossed his mind, but the sacrifice of his sister stopped him.

"Seth I'm sorry, but somehow I knew this wasn't going to end well. I saw the end, before it even began." Ryou said to himself. He went up the stairs and found a stream of light blinding him, he thought he was about to die. It turned out it was just the sun and his feelings for the dead. He saw Yugi, Seto, Malik, and the others standing outside gazing at the sun with some feign hope while he felt just sorrow. His sister's and Bakura's deaths just was on replay in his head and he trudged to the group. They didn't even notice his quiet footsteps, probably too busy thinking of the future. He tried to talk, but only choked sobs came from his mouth. Malik was the first one to notice Ryou.

"Ryou is that really you?" Malik asked in disbelief. Everyone turned around and saw Ryou, still in his clothes from Ancient Egypt, most of them had shock written on their faces.

"Yes what are you all in shock? Is it so hard to believe that I'm alive?" Ryou asked. He felt the wind brush against his chest, and finally realized he was in his Ancient Egyptian attire. He turned bright red, and prayed that the Gods would just kill him now.

"Ryou buddy why are you dressed like one of those Egyptian belly dancers?" Joey asked. Ryou felt utterly humiliated, and Seto's presence only made it worse.

"I'm not dressed like a belly dancer!" Ryou screeched in embarrassment. Ishizu was actually giggling at Ryou's outburst.

"Actually he's dressed like a bride in Ancient Egypt, so who you get married to?" Malik teased, which earned him a punch in the arm by Ryou.

"Ryou you're getting married?" Yugi asked in shocked.

"No I'm not getting married! You honestly believe I could have a normal relationship with another human being after all the stuff I've been through." Ryou replied dully. Malik stared at him still in shock.

"Malik why are you so quiet?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Well you got tall and stronger." Malik replied. He was right Ryou was maybe only a few inches shorter than Seto.

"Hey wait a minute the last time I saw you, you were no taller than me! How did ya get so tall?" Joey asked.

"I had a sudden growth spurt." Ryou replied lamely.

"Well that doesn't explain the tattoo on your back." Honda commented.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a tattoo." Ryou said. He felt a sudden feeling of panic, trying to think about what happened at the garden. All he could remember was Seth, nothing else.

"Honda is right; you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon tattoo on your back." Malik confirmed. Ryou suddenly felt light and blacked out again.


End file.
